Oportunidades
by Kali Beilschmidt
Summary: Tras la partida de su esposo, MC busca consuelo en los brazos del rival del mismo. Jumin no está contento con esa decisión. Capítulos cortos
1. 1

No es justo

Así no es como tenía que haber pasado

Tenía que ser por amor

Esos eran los pensamientos que inundaban su mente cada vez que la veía en su cama, profundamente dormida y cubierta sólo por una sábana; pero lo que realmente lo perturbaba era su expresión, la tristeza que desbordaba era tanta que la primera vez que la vió lloró un poco.

Esa noche se veía más afligida que de costumbre, así que decidió abrazarla, acercarla a su pecho y enredar sus dedos entre los gruesos mechones castaños de la chica; la cual se removió un poco ante el tacto, pero aligeró su ceño fruncido y abrió ligeramente la boca para pronunciar algo.

"Ju-Jumin"

Fue sólo un susurro pero fue suficiente para llevar al actor al borde de las lágrimas; desde la primera vez que se había acostado con ella lo supo; era sólo un sustituto, un juguete que pronto sería desechado, nunca podría llenar el vacío que el director de CR había dejado en el corazón de la castaña.

Pero por lo menos le daba calor en las noches solitarias; y no sólo eso, estaba siempre a su disposición, si MC quería algo, él se lo daría...y al parecer estaba en busca de consuelo físico.

Tenía que admitir que la primera vez fue un accidente de verdad; no había segundas intenciones ni sentimientos.

Realmente ni siquiera lo habían meditado; y ese hecho se dejó notar al verla llorar cuando terminaron.

Se veía tan rota al abrazar sus rodillas y esconderse bajo la sábana, cayendo en la cuenta de que el cuerpo bajo el que había disfrutado no era el de su esposo y nunca más lo sería.

Zen se sentó para no tener que verla.

En ese momento se percató de que estaba siendo observado.

Y caminando con la elegancia de siempre, emergiendo de las sombras como un recuerdo distante; Jumin Han lo apuñaló con la mirada.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de la cama y dirigió la vista a su viuda mientras se arreglaba el botón de la manga, un gesto tan característico de él.

"Esto no es a lo que me refería cuando te dije que cuidaras a MC en caso de que algo me pasara"

El corazón del albino se detuvo por el momento que le tomó procesar la escena que se estaba desenvolviendo frente a él, pero estaba tan cansado que atribuyó esto a una pesadilla horrible creada por su subconsciente para torturarlo.

"No habría necesidad de hacer algo así si no estuvieras muerto"

Zen se frotó los párpados con la esperanza de que cuando abriera los ojos su alucinación se esfumaría, pero obviamente no fue así, sólo le devolvió una mirada llena de indignación.

"No tienes que aprovecharte así de mi esposa"


	2. 2

Zen escondió la cara entre las manos, por alguna razón empezaba a sentir que esto no era lo que creía, aunque no podía descartar la posibilidad de haber perdido la consciencia, nunca había tenido un sueño tan vívido...

"No me aprovecho de tu esposa ya que ella es quien viene a mí"

Fue una respuesta filosa y directa, algo que nunca habría podido decirle al Jumin real; aún así levantó la cabeza para ver si su ilusión había reaccionado.

Y en efecto los crueles ojos de su contrario se encontraban vidriosos y su cuerpo tenso, todo su rostro parecía fruncirse lentamente.

"No vuelvas a hablar así de mi esposa"

El actor sacudió la cabeza, no podía creer que estaba discutiendo con lo que sea que fuera esto.

"¿Qué vas a hacerme si lo hago?, ¿poseerme?, supongo que así podrías probarla una vez más..."

Su voz se redujo a un gruñido para el final de la oración, una extraña mezcla de envidia y miedo empezaba a extenderse por su aletargado cuerpo pero aún así mantenía el contacto visual.

"Hyun Ryu, voy a hacer que te arrepientas"

La misteriosa figura empezaba a tornarse vaporosa y pronto no quedó nada más que confusión en el asustado cuerpo del actor.

Hubiera sido una mentira decir que pudo volver a dormir esa noche.


	3. 3

Seguía con la vista fija en el techo cuando sintió que a su lado MC se removió antes de levantarse; por primera vez desde su primera encuentro, no la volteó a ver, si no que se dió la vuelta y fingió dormir incluso cuando sintió el suave beso en sus mejilla.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde cuando decidió levantarse para desayunar algo, y con desayuno se refería a una mísera cerveza y un cigarrillo, un viejo hábito que lo tentaba cada día más.

Cuando por fin se dignó a encender su celular se encontró con siete llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido, y catorce más de Jaehee.

Se frotó las sienes con desesperación antes de devolverle la llamada.

Tardó tan poco en contestar que estaba seguro de que podría infartarse.

"¿Tienes alguna maldita idea de lo que tu caprichito está provocando"?

Zen nunca había considerado a Jaehee molesta, sólo hasta ahora.

"¿Qué capricho?"

La mujer suspiró pesadamente antes de contestar, su tono de voz cambió, ahora sonaba como una maestra molesta explicándole por quinta vez a un mocoso que dos más dos es cuatro.

"Estás en todos los malditos tabloides de chismes, por tus revolcones con la viuda del Señor Han"

Zen palideció e inmediatamente colgó la llamada, tan rápido como le permitieron sus dedos, llamó a su agente.

Esto era lo último que su debilitada carrera necesitaba.


	4. 4

Zen no estaba para nada listo para los gritos de la rubia, aunque la verdad se lo merecía, durante el último año solo le había causado problemas.

Lo único que entendió de todo el sermón fue que era un caso perdido y un gran desperdicio de talento; ni siquiera le permitió replicar porque su manager le colgó.

Su solución fue tirarse en el colchón de nuevo, y obviamente, ponerse a llorar.

Cuando despertó ya era de noche y tenía una llamada perdida de MC, de hace tres horas.

Nunca había sentido tanta impotencia, nunca había odiado tanto su vida, nunca había metido tan profundo la pata como ahora.

Realmente no quería seguir viviendo.

Ir al tejado del edificio en el que ahora vivía era demasiado tentador.

[Nota de la autora: Perdón por la brevedad de este capítulo, pero se vienen cosas emocionantes, lo prometo. ¡Felices fiestas!]


	5. 5

Al contemplar la ciudad desde la azotea los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su mente.

La boda de MC, la última audición que consiguió, la primera vez que ella fue sola a verlo.

Realmente no sabía lo que sería de su vida ahora.

Sentía que estaba tirando toda su vida a la basura y que estaba arrastrando a la mujer que amaba a su perdición.

Saltar era más que tentador.

Realmente lo consideraba un gran acto de cobardía pero sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

Las lágrimas empezaron a saltar de sus ojos mientras se posicionaba para dejarse ir.

Cerró los ojos.

"Zen; espera un segundo"


End file.
